


Bury Your Heart

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: It had been days since Thanos stole the Mind stone and half of all the living things had turned into ash. Steve and Thor left Wakanda to a small town in Oregon, U.S.A. to deliver the news to his friends that Bucky was one of the many who perished. With promises to fulfill, Steve begins to find out what it means to love again while Thor, learns how to tame the wild child.





	1. Breaking the News

Broken down in tears, Brooke sat on the floor of the living room, face covered with her hands, unable to understand what happened. She already had to deal with her fiance having to hide in an unknown place but now to hear that he was murdered broke her heart. Her best friend was crying as well, not just over the loss of her friend but also because no one knew where her best friend was. Steve stepped closer to Nicole, putting his hands on her face and tried to calm her down from being hysterical.  
"Nic, there's nothing we can do but hope for the best. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Brooke. I swore to Clint and Buck that I'd take care of you both. I promise you." He looked over to Thor who was standing by, waiting for his cue to take over. "Thor made the same promise." He looked back at her. "I need to help Brooke, okay? Thor will stay with you." He kissed her on the forehead and then pulled away from her. He went to Brooke and knelt down and grabbed her arms. He pulled her to her feet and walked with her to her room, closing the door behind them.  
Nicole turned to Thor, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry about Loki."  
"I'm sorry that we have nothing on Barton." He felt sorrow for her as he watched more tears trail down her cheeks. When she turned and went to the laundry room, he felt compelled to follow her. Nicole tried to focus on folding the towels that sat on the table but every time she start a new towel, she thought about Clint and how things were between them. Thor walked into the laundry room and went to her. He turned her to face him, but she couldn't get herself to look at him again. Thor reached up and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, then pulled her into his arms and held her tight as she cried harder.  
"I don't know what else to say. I wish I could make things right for you and for your friend." He began to rub her back, realizing that it was calming her down. "I wish I could bring back everyone. Wish I knew if Barton was.....where he was."  
"It's okay. I'm not blaming you. It's not like I was engage to him or married to him..."  
"But he meant something to you."  
"I don't even know what it is most of the time I'm with him...was with him." She sniffled as she moved away from him and turned back to the table. "If he wasn't with me, he was with Nat and if he wasn't with either of us, he was with his wife."  
"That seems more complicated than it should have been."  
"It was and I didn't even get to tell him to his face that it needed to end." She folded another towel. "I didn't wish anything bad on him. I just wanted him to not screw things up with his wife. I didn't want to go beyond our friendship, so I kept it that way. But I felt like everything was so...wrong, even though we didn't do anything." She placed the towel on top of the others and then turned back around and leaned against the table. "I thought that being without him would be best, but now..." Her words trailed off as she tried to block out the image of him turning into dust.  
"Not knowing is killing you and it's blatenly obvious. I'm most likely the last person you'd ever want to talk to..."  
"No. I appreciate that you're here. It's better than having Nat come and tell me."  
"She wanted to, but Steve was afraid that you girls would get into a fight with her."  
"He's mostly right. I would have lost my cool, probably would have been choking her."  
"Now that's a fight I would love to watch." He smirked.  
"Of course you would. What man wouldn't want to see two women fight?"  
He thought about what she said and couldn't come to an answer.  
"I'm sorry that you had to be the one to deal with me. I think I will be alright, if you're needing to go."  
"I have nowhere to go and nothing better to do. My brother is gone, so there's no one to look after. Stark wanted us to take a breather and do some greiving. He couldn't get a hold of Pepper, so I'm sure he wants nothing to deal with us right now. For as long as you need assistance, or a shoulder to cry on, I will be here for you, as I'm sure that Steve will be here as well."  
"I don't think she will let him leave any time soon." Nicole wiped her face with the sleeves of her shirt. "Which is fine because I don't know how long I'd be able to stand her crying. I love her, but I'm not in the mood to cry anymore."  
"What would you like me to do for you?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a clue. Dinner is basically impossible to think about and I'm too scared to go to sleep. I know that I will dream about him. About Bucky as well. Someone has to go tell his wife."  
"Nat is already on her way there."  
"Well, good luck to her." She paused, not knowing what else to say.  
"How about I stay with you tonight? I'll keep a look out for Nat or Barton and wake you if either shows."  
"I can't look at her right now. But thank you for the offer. I doubt I'll get much sleep anyway."  
"Than I will stay up and talk to you for as long as you wish."  
"Thank you." Nicole pushed off of the table, turned and grabbed the folded towels and headed back into the living room through the kitchen. Thor followed her, stopping beside her when she stopped at the closet in the hallway. He watched her place the stack onto the shelf before closing the door and then followed her into her room. He went straight to the window and gazed about, as she changed into pajamas and then climbed into her bed.  
"Thor?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you going to stand there all night?"  
"We don't really sleep when we're on Earth."  
"Maybe now would be a really good time to start?"  
"I will sleep when I am ready to be."  
"Alright. Good night." She turned off her lamp and scooted down until her head hit the pillow. She clutched the blankets tight and closed her eyes. Minutes flew by and she was out cold, no words from her, no noise at all. But the sounds of Brooke weaping could be heard and Thor felt remorse for her.


	2. Getting To Know You

Thor and Steve stared at Nichole as she poured them a cup of coffee and then turned and placed it on the island counter where they were sitting. She then turned back to the stove and dished them up some breakfast; eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and toast. When she turned to served them, Thor looked intrigued with what she did and Steve looked like he needed some sleep. She placed the plates in front of them and then grabbed herself a cup of coffee and then leaned up against the counter and watched them eat. The difference between them was amusing to her; Steve poked around and Thor ate like he hadn't done so in the last few months.  
"What are you guys planningon doing today?"  
Steve glanced up at her. "Brooke didn't fall asleep until three in the morning, so I figured that I'd help out with the chores until she needed me."  
"Oh, thank you, but I was..." The glare she got from him made her fall short on her words. "Well, if you know how to fix sinks, that would be great.  
She then looked to Thor, who was still eating. "I'm not sure what he can do."  
"Make a list and I'll do it." Steve went back to eating.  
"Thank you." She placed her cup down and went to the dinner table behind the boys. She picked up a pen and wrote down on a yellow sticky note five different things. She then got up and took it to Steve. "Only if you know how to do it."  
"Honey, I've been around for a hundred years. I may not know a whole lot of pop culture, but I do know how to do the manly things." He took the list from her and looked at it. "It will be done by the end of the day."  
"Fixing my car will take longer."  
"Yes, but I can get the rest done by the end of the day."  
"Alright. Thank you so much. I'm going to get dressed for the day. I'll take Thor with me while I shop for food. Let Brooke know that I took her car and will put gas in it." She hurried off to her room.  
The boys exchanged glances before Thor sucked down his coffee, got up and went into the living room. He stood by the door waiting for her to emerge from her room.

 

Nicole walked out of her room ten minutes later, wearing shorts and a loose fitted tank top. Her purse was on one shoulder, hair was up in a messy bun and she wore her flats instead of shoes. Thor was entertained by her look, but he tried to pretend that he didn't notice. "Where are we going to go, first?"  
"I need to go to the mall first. Pick up a few things and then we can go to the grocery store. I want to get back before dinner, so Brooke doesn't have to make it. I want her to be able to relax after finding out what happened to James." She reached for the door knob, stopping when he turned and opened the door for her. He followed her out to the car and got into the passenger side as she climbed into the driver's side. As she adjusted the mirror and seat, Thor looked at the seat belt, confused on where to put it. Nicole reached over and shoved the peices together and then sat back and buckled herself in.  
As they pulled out of the drive way, Thor noticed that the car wasn't like Jane's and the many buttons tempted him to push them. "If this is your friends car, where is yours?"  
"Out back, behind the house. It's been there for a long time now because Clint was going to fix it for me, but then S.H.E.I.L.D. called him away again so once again, my stuff is in shambles." She put the car into drive and then drove off towards the mall.  
"Is that why you didn't argue with Steve about fixing things?"  
"Yes. I wasn't going to say no to someone who wants to help. And who can say no to him anyway?"  
"I have said no to him many of times." She smirked at him. "Do all women fancy him?"  
"I have no clue. I certainly don't. He is more like a brother to me."  
"Do you fancy anyone in particular?"  
"No. I haven't had the chance to meet anyone other than you. Clint is the reason why James and Brooke were going to get married. Steve came and went, so we kept a spare room open for him."  
"Do you keep a spare room for anyone, or just Steve because he's Captain America?"  
"I kept the room open for him because he proved his loyalty to us and always had loyalty to his best friend. I don't open up my spare rooms just for anyone." She went into complete silence when she realized how mean that sounded.  
"And what about Natasha?"  
"Natasha and Clint were never together when he was with me. She kept her distance and I'm glad she did."  
"What will you do if you find out that he's alive." She hesitated on answering. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but from the way you speak of him, your relationship meant nothing to him. He's a married man, who seeks comfort with different women."  
"If you're insinuating that we've had sexual encounters, than you are wrong. I could not and would not take him from his wife. She deserves him more than me. Natasha has more of a chance with him than I ever could."  
"I did not mean to upset you. Forgive me."  
Nicole fell silent again, gripping the stearing wheel tighter. "All of my life I have always wanted to be a good friend and that is all I try to be with him."  
"Then a good friend you shall be." Thor looked around him as she pulled into the parking garage and took the first empty spot. After she killed the engine, Thor took off his seat belt and hopped out of the car. She did the same and grabbed her purse before she closed the door. Thor went around the front of the car and stopped beside her. "If you could say something to Clint, what would you say?"  
"That I am glad that he is alive and that he needs to tell his wife that he is fine." She turned and headed towards the doors of the mall, Thor in tow. He followed her into a few stores and then when she wanted to go into Bath and Body works, he frowned at the potent smell coming from the store and opted to wait outside.  
Five minutes rolled by when she finally walked out and noticed that he was being gawked at by a bunch of cougars. At first, Nicole wanted to laugh, but then she remembered that he was a God and the women had no clue to his age. Nicole wrapped her arm around his and walked with him past a few stores and stopped in front of the candy store. She pointed out the colorful M&M's and when she made her way to the door, she noticed that they had a mirror behind the counter and someone was staring at her. Nicole turned around and noticed that the person wasn't there and it gave her the feeling that she was being followed.  
"Oh, look at these!" Thor grabbed a huge, rainbow lollipop and turned to show her. He tried to wave it in front of her face, frowning when she didn't pay attention. He plopped it back into the rack and then moved over to her. "What is upsetting you?"  
"I thought I saw Clint."  
Thor looked out through the windows, not seeing him or anyone else he would recognize. "Are you sure?"  
"No, but I swear it looked like him." She walked out of the store and stopped in the middle of the hallway. She looked around, hoping to see her friend, becoming sad when she did not.  
"Nicole. I think we should get going. You did say that we need to get food." He held out his arm, waiting for her to take it and when she did, he walked with her back towards the doors they had entered from.

 

In the grocery store, Nicole stuffed the basket full of fruits and vegetables, grabbed a loaf of pre-made garlic bread and then headed towards the pasta. After glancing at a few bags, she picked out the wheat spaghetti noodles and then went further down the isle to grab a few bottles of sauce. When she made her way over to the check out, Thor bounded up with a handful of bags, filled with candy assortments.  
"That's what you've been doing?"  
"I couldn't resist." He grinned at her and placed the bags onto the counter as she sighed and removed everything from the basket. After placing the basket under the counter, she moved over to the payment counter and waited for the total to show up on the screen. Once the payment was placed, she went to the other end and started to bag their goodies and then grabbed them and headed out to the parking lot, with Thor following her.  
Thor grabbed the bags from her as she unlocked the car and asked them to put them in the back seat. Both of them closed the back doors and then hopped up front and got situated before taking off back home.

 

It didn't take long for both of them to carry all the bags inside, but once they seperated the bags, Brooke walked out of her room and stopped in the middle of the living room. She stared blankely at her friend, then at Thor and turned and walked back into her room.  
"She does not look like she wants me here."  
"She is still upset over James. Even if she didn't want you here, I do. I enjoy your company."  
"I feel the same towards you."  
Nicole's eyebrow rose as she shook off the thoughts that went through her head. "I'm going to find Steve. Could you take the bags from the mall and put them into my room? I'll be making dinner here shortly."  
"Can do." He grabbed the bags from the floor and made his way to the bedrooms.  
Nicole grabbed the grocery bags and carried them into the kitchen, leaving them on the dinner table and then made her way out to the back yard. She was thankful to see Steve working on her car, glad that he stuck around. "How's it going?"  
"I can't figure out how Clint got these backwards. Are you sure that he knew what he was doing?"  
"He claimed that he knew, so I let him tinker with it while I kept my distance." Nicole went over to him and leaned against her car. She pointed at the dirty fuses and spark plugs, confusing written on her face. "These were never a problem. What the hell happened?"  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out as well. What did he tell you? What did he say was wrong with the car?"  
"My dad said it was the alternator. Clint agreed, but he also wanted to get me knew fluids. Please don't say that wasn't changed."  
"Those are fine, but you'll need new gas. Whatever Clint was doing, you'll have to replace and the sooner you do, the sooner you can drive it again."  
"UGH! I can't believe this. I have to dip into my road trip funds again."  
"What caused you to do so the first time around?"  
"I helped Brooke get the wedding dress."  
"Ah."  
"If I get the parts...?"  
"Yes, I'll put it all in for you."  
"Thank you so much. I wish I knew how to repay you."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't mind helping." He stood up and wiped his hands on a shop towel. "I think, for now, cover her back up. Start thinking about putting her into the garage since the weather is going to change again. Rain isn't so fair on old school vehicles."  
"Gotcha." Their conversation fell short when they heard Thor yell in the kitchen. Nicole dashed inside, stopping when she saw that Brooke's dog had escape her room and cornered Thor.  
"What is that thing?"  
"That, is a she and she is a dog. She thinks that you're invading her home." Nicole went over to him and grabbed his hand. "Hold out your hand like this." She turned his hand, backside to the dog. "It will let her know that you mean no harm." Brooke's dog sat down and looked at Nicole. "That's good. Kit, he means you no harm. He wont hurt us." Nicole moved away from Thor and patted Kit on the head. "Your turn." Thor did the same and when she wagged her tail, Thor smiled.  
"That is a good thing, right?"  
"Yes." She smiled at him.  
Steve walked into the kitchen and went straight to the sink to wash his hands. "Did you guys see Brooke yet?"  
"Yeah for a minute. When she realized it was us, she went back to her room."  
"I'll go talk to her. See if I can get her to come out and eat. Maybe watch a movie with us."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"No problem."


	3. Wild Child

"Oh no!" Thor grabbed the shot glass from Nicole. "I think you've had enough!"  
"Don't tell me that. Also, don't ever take a girl's drink away!" Nicole pulled the shot glass away from him and choked it down.  
"That is your ninth shot on top of six beers and whatever that blue stuff was."  
"AMF." She gave a drunk smile.  
"Do you always do this?"  
"No. But since James' death and Clint...well... I think we deserve time to forget." She waved at the bartender for another one.  
Steve walked by, pushing a plastered Brooke towards the door. "I think it's time to take them home." Brooke giggled at his words, but allowed him to push her out the door.  
Thor turned to Nicole. "Yes, I do believe it's time to take you home."  
"Not until I get another shot!" She turned to grab the shot glass, but Thor grabbed it first, downed it and then placed it onto the counter. He then grabbed her, picked her up and tossed her onto his shoulder. As he fireman carried her out of the bar, she started to giggle uncontrolably.

 

Steve barely got the door open, while holding onto Brooke, since she had a hard time standing up. Thor struggled to get Nicole out of the car, but once she was out, he picked her up and carried her into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. Brooke tried to go for the cabnint of wine bottles, but Steve grabbed her around the waist and half pushed, half pulled her into her bedroom.  
Nicole kicked her way out of Thor's arms until she landed on her feet, then went towards the kitchen, stopping when she saw a picture of her, James and Brooke. She turned to Thor and started to cry. "Why him? Why Clint?" Thor slowly moved over to her, worried that she would do something stupid and just as he neared her, she passed out; Thor catching her before her body hit the floor. Scooping her up, bridal style, he carried her to her room, pushed the door open with his hip and moved swiftly to the bed. Nicole was always a messy person, so putting her onto the bed was easy, covering her up was easy, but trying to walk away to get fresh air was extremely hard. She latched onto his arm, refusing to let go. "Please don't leave me. Please tell me that there's no one else." Passing out again meant that he could pull away from her, but felt that he needed to obey her plea.  
"Alas, fair lady. If only you knew." He moved her arm onto the bed and removed the hair from her face. He covered her with her blankets and then moved over to the window. Once again, he spent a few hours looking for a sign; either from Clint or from Jane.  
It was two in the morning when he finally pulled away from the window and noticed that Nicole was stirring, but in an unusual way. Thor went over to the bed and sat down. He pulled off his boots, climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms; amazed at how quickly her mood changed. He then wondered how it was possible for him to have an effect on another person. He was used to Humans being in awe of him, but nothing like this. Not since he was with Jane and it scared him.  
Thor. Scared of a woman. Lady Sif was the only one to scare him other than his own mother. Valkeries were his favorite while growing up, but he was never afraid of them.  
Nicole moved into him more, pressing her head against him and when she spoke, she was quiet enough that he could have missed what she said. "I'm sorry for what I've been doing. Please don't hate me."  
"I have no reason to. You're in pain." He kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep. We will talk once you are sober." His gentle response made her feel at ease and going back to sleep happened within one minute.

 

Both girls truged into the kitchen, hair messy, make up down their faces and looking like they had forgotten how to be a lady. Steve carried two mugs full off coffee and placed them down onto the table in front of them. He then moved the bottle of asprin from the other end of the table, to the middle of them and then went back to the stove.  
"UGH! I have a splitting headache." Brooke moaned.  
"I don't think I have the strength to do anything today. Could you open the bottle?"  
"Meh. I just want to go back to bed."  
"No one's going back to bed." Steve carried two plates to the girls. "You both are going to eat and then we're going for a drive."  
"Nooooo." The girls whined.  
"SLEEP!" Brooke got louder.  
"Where's Thor?" Nicole looked around, upset that he wasn't around.  
"He's getting the truck ready."  
"Truck?" Both girl perked up, confused and curious.  
"Yes. How else do you think we got here?  
"Well..."  
"Don't answer that." He glared at Nicole, knowing that she would be a smart ass.  
"Party pooper."  
"Yeah! Party pooper!" Brooke chimed in. "You take the fun out of everything!"  
"I'm going to ignore that and go back to what I was doing before I made breakfast." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
Nicole stared at the plate in front of her, while Brooke stared at her. "I didn't think you'd be a drinker."  
"I'm not normally."  
"I guess Steve walked in on you two cuddling. Did you replace him already?"  
Nicole scowled. "Hell if I know. He's here and Clint isn't, so..."  
"Yeah." Brooke sounded depressed. "I get it." She poked her eggs. "It's been a month and still no reports from Tony."  
"Maybe he had to go into hiding?Hopefully he hasn't lost Pepper."  
"What will you do if Clint is alive?"  
"Possibly slap the shit out of him."  
"I think I would choke him out for you." She smirked.  
"And James?"  
"Well, you know that I wouldn't stop holding onto him...like a leech."  
"I think I'd join you in on that. Just for ten minutes though. I need my brother back." Nicole got up and scooted over to her. She wrapped her arms around her friend and kissed her on the head. "Keep praying, love. Maybe God will give them back to us?"  
"You seriously think Odin would do that?" She halfway joked.  
"You never know. He still does things for Thor." Nicole stood straight when Thor walked in. Her heart pounded when she saw the tight jeans on him and grasped Brooke's shoulder hard without realizing it. Brooke looked at Thor and then at her friend's face and tried to not laugh at her.  
"Good morning ladies." He grabbed a cup of coffee, then turned and leaned against the counter. He was confused on why they were staring at him.  
"Good morning." Brooke answered, trying to keep her words to herself. "I think I hear Steve calling." Brooke jumped up and rushed out of the kitchen with her plate.  
Thor and Nicole stared at each other. "Not hungry?"  
"I...uh...I should go get dressed." She grabbed the bacon and toast and ran off to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
Confused even more, Thor took his mug out to the front yard and went up to his friends. "Is she mad at me?"  
"No." Brooke surpressed a smile.   
"She just ran and slammed the door."  
"She's just feeling crummy and wanted to clean up. I'll go check on her!" She started to leave, but Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He kissed her sweetly and then let her go. Feeling her face heat up, she quickly went back inside, not knowing that he had a huge smile on his face.  
"Is that a good thing to do?" Thor asked.

 

"AHHHH!" Brooke yelled as she pushed on the door and burst through Nicole's door. "HE KISSED ME!"  
Nicole's eyebrow popped. "He what?"  
"He kissed me? Why would he do that? I mean, it was good, but...why?"  
"Aye, woman. You're silly." She pulled on her shorts and then fixed her hair. "At least he knows what's best for you both. He's fulfilling his promise."  
Brooke paused on the conversation and started a quick, new one. "Ugh...darling. Bikini."  
"What?" She looked confused.  
"Yeah. He didn't want to tell you that we are going to the river."  
"WHAT?!" Nicole dropped the brush. "NO. You know that I cannot swim."  
"Nic, nothing will happen to you. God of Thunder, Man of Steel."  
"That's Superman."  
"Okay, but you know what I mean. We wont let anything..."  
"Fine. Fine. I'll go. But what freaking bikini? I have two." She went to the closet and pulled out what she had. A dark, forest green and a deep navy blue."  
"I feel that he'll like the blue." Brooke smiled.  
"Okay. Go change. I'll be out soon!"  
Brooke shuffled out of her room and into her own, closing the door behind her.


	4. Confusion

Thor and Steve were the first to be in the water, both dove in and popped up like they were doing sexy advertisements. Both Nicole and Brooke were in awe with their chisled bodies; water dripping off of their faces. Brooke peeled her clothes off first, revealing a navy blue bikini; then turned to Nicole. "Remember, you're safe." She whispered to her.  
"I know." Nicole pulled her shirt off, revealing a crimson colored bikini. "I'm just nervous being around him." She kicked off her flats and then shimmied out of her shorts. The girls went to the edge of the water and paused.  
"Come on in, the water is nice." Steve smiled. Brooke waded into the water, going straight for the boys. Nicole still hesitated, but didn't want to miss out on the fun. She watched her friend get playfully attacked by Steve. It was the sweetest thing she had seen in a long time.  
"Come on in!" Thor smiled at her.  
Nicole made her way over to him and when she couldn't touch the ground anymore, she started to feel panic in her chest. Without saying anything, she looked up at Thor and felt like he instantly knew that she couldn't swim. Thor moved over to her and grabbed her hips, pulling her close.  
"Do you enjoy looking at the stars?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"What are you planning?" His sly smile brought curiosity and caution to her heart.   
"Trust me." He pushed away from her and dove under water, popping up further away from her. "Come."  
She shook her head no.  
"Nicole..."  
She looked at her friend, who was trying to encourage her to swim. With a heavy sigh, she tried her best to swim to him, stopping midway to catch her breath. She started to wonder if he kept moving further to the other side, but also figured that it was the water pushing him away. As she started to swim again, she saw a figure standing on the shore line up in the trees and as she tried to look up to see what it was, she started to get a cramp. "Ah!" She yelped as she tried to stay calm. She could hear everyone say her name, but wasn't able to move. When she looked up at the shore line again, she thought she saw Clint and froze up. Unable to make out the words that everyone was saying, she felt dizzy as she kept trying to get to the shore, wanting to know if what she was seeing was real. Soon all she could see was black and panic started to flow out of her.  
Thor swam after her, grabbing her before she slipped under the water and held her up. "Nic...Nic." He placed his hand on her face and rubbed his thumb over her face. "Come on Nic. Stay with me." He looked over to Steve for help, seeing Brooke climb out of the water and rush to the truck for blankets.  
When Steve made it over to them, he helped Thor bring her to shore and climbed out first. He grabbed under her arms and pulled her onto the wet ground and then helped his friend get to his feet.  
Thor fell to his knees and scooped her up, holding her close. Brooke rushed to them with blankets and helped him wrap one around her. "Is she breathing?"  
"Yes."  
"What the hell happened?"  
"I don't know?"  
"Something distracted her." Steve piped up as he looked around the shore lines. "I think it's time to go back to the house." His concerned yet stern voice made Thor realize that something was watching them.  
Thor stood up while lifting her and carried her to the truck, Brooke and Steve in tow. He placed her onto the back seat, climbed in and placed her head in his lap. Steve jumped into the driver seat as Brooke jumped into the passenger side.

 

Laying in bed, holding her pillow, Nicole felt like she was going insane. Steve walked in, holding a mug of hot chocolate. "Want some?" He went over to her and sat on the edge. He handed it to her when she reached for it and then leaned off to the side. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
"I thought I saw Clint. I didn't want to tell you guys, cause I was worried that I was going crazy or you all would think I was."  
"Never. We still have no info on his whereabouts, so there is a possibility that he's out there. But don't hold your hopes high..."  
"I know. I just can't...and Thor..."  
"Let go to what is not here and hang on to what is. I tell myself that every day I wake up. There could be a possiblity of James coming back and I could lose Brooke, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm going to enjoy every moment I get with her. You should too." Nicole turned her attention to the window, not wanting to respond and Steve noticed. "I am glad that Thor was there for you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." Still not answering him bothered him, but he knew that he couldn't force her to. He got up, leaned forward and kissed her on the temple. "I'm going out to dinner with her. Try to give him a chance." Steve got up and left, closing the door halfway.  
Nicole placed the mug onto the nightstand and then got up and shuffled to her door, stopping when she saw Thor and Steve talking. She was unable to make out what they were saying and was worried that Thor would leave. She watched Steve and Brooke leave and then noticed that Thor was heading into the kitchen. She walked out of her room and went into the kitchen, confused when she didn't see him. As she turned to go to the laundry room, she noticed that there was someone out in the backyard and decided to investigate.  
Thor was laying in the middle of the yard, staring up into the sky. When she sat down beside him, he gently spoke. "It is amazing seeing the worlds from your point of view."  
Nicole laid down next to him and looked up to the Heavens. "It's always the same to me."  
"One day, I could show you things from a different point of view."  
"That would be lovely."  
"The colors...are beautiful." He sat up and stared at her. "Much like you."  
She felt warmth hit her cheeks.  
"I may not be Clint, nor James, but I promise you that I wont hurt you. Whatever you want, I'll give you."  
"Thor..."  
"Yes?!"  
"You're ruining the moment."  
Ouch. He thought. Although it was amusing that she had guts to shut him down, he had hoped for some kind of response.  
"What's Asgard like?" Her question stung like a bee.  
"Asgard....Asgard is no more." He turned away from her.  
"What?!" Shocked by his response, she sat up and scooted closer. "What happened?"  
He refused to respond. Nicole touched his arm and hoped he wouldn't turn away from her. "I'm sure it was a lovely place."  
"It was." Feeling like she hurt him, Nicole got up and went back into the house.  
Making her way into the laundry room, she shooed the dog away and then pulled out the clothes from the dryer and tossed them onto the folding counter. She sighed when she saw that her necklace that Clint bought her broke. Was it a sign to move on? She shivered at the thought of him being dead and then pushed it to the back of her mind as she began to fold the clothes. Tempted to text Brooke, Nicole pulled her phone out of her back pocket and fingered the screen. Sighing again, she placed the phone down and grabbed Thor's shirt. As she began to fold it, she felt his presense behind her.  
His hands touched her arms, stopping her and then pressed his face against her neck. His lips gently carressed her skin, hands traveling down to her hips. His hands pressed into her; Nicole's hands grabbing his. Her breathing became heavy as he traveled his lips up her neck, stopping at her jaw line. Thor grabbed her face and turned her head slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Turning into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter and pressed himself into her. He grunted as she kissed him harder, biting his lip gently and then pulled away from him.  
"I can't." Her sadden voice brought him to a stop. He looked down, trying to hold back his emotions.  
"As you wish." He turned and walked away without looking at her.  
Nicole fought back the urge to cry out loud, feeling the tears roll down her face. She was beginning to hate herself for wanting to hold out for Clint, but badly wanting what was in front of her. Her hand snatched up the phone and dialed a number she never thought that she would ever have to use. "Please tell me that he's alright. Please tell me that he's alive." Her voice became choked up with words and cries as she tried to carry on the conversation.


	5. Fall Again

Hurt by the text she recieved from Natasha, Nicole sat in the corner of the laundry room, out of sight. She was also hurt by the text from Tony and Coulson. None of them had any idea of where Barton was and it was breaking her heart.  
When Brooke walked into the laundry room and saw her friend in the corner, she rushed to her, sat down and pulled her into her arms. She told her to cry it out and gently rocked her back and fourth. She then looked up to the doorway, seeing Steve in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. His face expression showed that he was concerned for his friend, for the sister he loved.  
He pushed away from the door and went to them, crouching down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to know that I wont stop searching for him. I will push everyone into telling me what they know."  
"Thank you." Nicole managed to respond, but wanted to keep crying. He pulled the phone out of her grasp and placed it onto the counter. He then grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. He brushed the hair out of her face and made her look at him. "I want you to wash that pretty face of yours and sit in the living room with us. Watch a comedy with us."  
"But Thor..."  
"Don't worry about it. If he truly cares, he will push past whatever it is that made him upset." He kissed her on the forehead and then pushed her along. He then turned to Brooke and held out her hands, pulling her to her feet.

 

Brooke and Steve sat on the couch, cuddling as the movie started to play the trailers. Thor sat in the big recliner, legs up and kicked back. He held a bowl of popcorn in his lap and a beer bottle in his hand. When he handed the popcorn over to Brooke, he noticed Nicole walking out of her room and perked up. He was taken aback by her unusal behavior; allowing her to climb onto his lap and snuggle up to him. He placed the bottle onto the end table and wrapped his arm around her.

 

A few minutes after the movie was over, Steve and Brooke hopped up and made their way to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Thor, on the other hand, was amused that Nicole fell asleep next to him. He gently tipped her head up and pressed his lips against hers and when he pulled away, she opened her eyes. Without words being exchanged, he lowered the foot rest, got up and scooped her up. Carrying her to her room, Thor hoped that she would allow him to stay, despite what had happened earlier, but didn't want to push it. He carefully placed her down and before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of her.  
Not knowing what to think, he looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what exactly she was wanting. Nicole grabbed a hand and kissed it gently, then sat up as he sat back. She pulled off her shirt, exposing her bare chest, feeling as if she finally knew what she wanted. Thor pulled off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor; scooped her up and sat her down onto his legs. His hands held her back, pressing her against him; kissing her passionately. Noticing that his bulge was growing, Nicole slipped a hand between them and rubbed against him, biting her lip when he moaned in her ear.  
"Woman...you're..." She pressed her lips against his and tugged at his jeans. When she pulled back and started to reach for the button on his jeans, he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her back into him, refusing to let go of her wrist. "Woman! Don't tease me." His voice was gruff and it was turning her on even more. She rolled her hips, smirking when he couldn't resist making noise.  
Thor flipped her onto the mattress and rolled on top of her, pressing her wrist into the mattress above her head. His face was inches from hers and as much as he tried to prevent himself from forcing her to give in, her pharamones drove him to want her even more.  
He slid his hand from her wrist to her hand and linked fingers with her as he groaned from her biting his neck. Her free hand wrapped around his neck, kept her from fighting him as he unbuttoned and yanked down her shorts with his free hand. He then moved his hand to her hips and pressed himself into her. His moaning made her even more excited and brought her to roll her hips against him.  
Unable to contain himself any further, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his knees and then grimmaced when she pulled his hair and sunk her teeth into the nape of his neck. He gasped and returned the favor when she let go, pleased to hear her gasp. Her moans pushed him closer to ripping off her panties and dive into her. The thought of making her get off more than once kept entering his mind, inching him closer and closer to feeling her in a different way.  
Legs pressed against his hips, Nicole was ready to take him, be pleasured by him. The thought of what could he do to her that Clint couldn't, crossed her mind a few times and made her more excited to know. Feeling his fingers grab at the thin piece of fabric, she didn't hesitate to lift her bottom and allow it to be free from her. Thor came close to entering her, pausing when he heard noises outside of the bedroom door. He groaned in an upsetting way, causing her to sit up and both to look at the bedroom door.  
It wasn't a knock, but a slap of someone's hand over and over until Thor got off of the bed and pulled up his jeans. Nicole grabbed a blanket and covered herself before he opened the door. Both squinted at the bright light in the hallway, Thor, annoyed over Brooke bothering them.  
"I'm sorry, but you guys have to come out here and see this."  
Thor followed her out as Nicole jumped up and rushed to get her clothes back on, skipping over her underwear. As she hurried across the cold wooden floor, she wondered where everyone went and found them out on the back porch. Thor stood in the middle of the porch; Brooke on the middle step and Steve on the ground, all looking at the post.  
Unable to see what they saw, she pushed open the screen door and stepped out, coming to a halt when she saw an arrow sticking out of the post, holding a decent size paper. She went around Thor and Stood beside Brooke, hands going to her mouth when she saw writing on it.  
Clint's handwriting.


End file.
